Mixed Drabbles
by WrenClayton
Summary: A collection of short drabbles. Primarily Wincest, Sastiel, and Wincestiel, with Weecest and Megstiel each making an appearance. Also contains bondage, blindfolds, fluff, sweet talk, dirty talk, pillow talk, breath play, rough sex, cuddles, gagging, suit!kink, and marshmallows.


Sam panted into the gag, the tight strip of fabric soaked with his saliva, shoved roughly under his tongue like a horse's bridle to keep him from speaking. Not that he would have been able to say anything coherent anyway, not with Dean's mouth licking down his chest, nipping it, breathing filthy words into his skin.

"God, Sam, look at you, all tied up for me like that, gonna make you squirm, baby, gonna make you come so many times tonight." He scooted farther down Sam's body, grabbing his brother's cock and licking a long, slow stripe up the side of it, making Sam jerk his head to the side and whine. "That's it, Sammy," Dean panted, licking another wet line up his brother's throbbing dick, "I'm gonna get this big cock all nice and wet. Gonna get it wet and then I'm gonna ride it, gonna ride you hard until you're screaming my name, Sammy."

* * *

Castiel moaned around Sam's cock, rutting forward into the hunter's hand. Sam was spread out under him, all smooth skin and muscle, hips pumping up lazily into his mouth and sliding that thick cock in and out. Castiel pushed his hips back and heard Dean pant behind him, felt strong hands squeezing his ass, spreading it so Dean could get a good look at his cock sinking into the angel. Dean was pumping into him slowly, kept moaning "Sam" and "Cas" under his breath, and Castiel couldn't see anything besides Sam's cock but he knew Sam was grabbing Dean's ass with his free hand, spreading it, tonguing his brother's tight hole. Dean couldn't move much in his position so it was up to Castiel to rock himself back and forth, off on one cock and onto the other, never letting either one slide out of him completely because _God _it felt good to be full of the Winchesters.

* * *

Dean ground his teeth and clutched at the cold, plastic bathroom stall and tried not to scream as Sam choked on his cock. He could occasionally hear other students moving around, flushing toilets and washing their hands and talking, and he was terrified they would hear the sucking sounds of his baby brother slurping down his cock like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. It had only been a few months since Dean and Sam had started fooling around and already Sam could _deepthroat _him, it wasn't fucking fair. Dean bit his hand and tried to breathe evenly, one hand fisted in Sam's hair, his little brother staring up at him as he slid his mouth all the way down to the base of his brother's shaft.

* * *

Castiel moaned and tightened his fingers in Sam's long hair, pulling the hunter's mouth harder against his. He was lying on his back, head propped up on the pillows, with Sam looming over him and kissing him breathless and just fingering him so _slowly_ Castiel could barely stand it. His legs were wrapped around Sam's waist, trying to pull him closer, desperate to feel Sam's hips flush with his own so that nice thick cock would fall between his legs and just _push, inch by slow inch, all the way into him..._

"Sam, please," Castiel whimpered into Sam's lips, pulling back so he could catch his breath. "I want you in me, please... "

Sam continued to pump his fingers in and out slowly, eyes glazed and lips pink and wet, panting down at his angel. "You sure you're ready?"

When Castiel nodded frantically, Sam pulled his fingers out, wrapped his arms around the angel, and let his cock nudge against Castiel's hole until the angel was writhing under him.

"Sh, Cas, say pretty please for me," Sam whispered in his ear.

* * *

Sam panted as he rocked his hips down onto Dean, one hand cupping Dean's face, the other running over his chest as he slowly rode his brother's cock. Dean's hands were on his hips, guiding them gently up and down, squeezing Sam's ass occasionally in a way that felt so hungry and possessive it made Sam moan.

"Sh, you're okay, baby," Dean murmured to Sam, rubbing the back of Sam's neck and pulling him close for a gentle kiss. "Feels so good, sweetheart, love the way you ride me. God... just like that, Sammy... "

Sam groaned and pushed his hips down a little harder, pleased at the low sound it drew from Dean. He nipped at his brother's lip. "Gonna come in me, Dean?"

Dean pushed his hips up to meet Sam's movements, biting his lip. "God yes, Sam, but not yet, just keep... nice and slow like that... " Dean moaned and buried his face in Sam's neck, shuddering at Sam's movements. "_God _yes... "

* * *

"Please," Castiel panted, twisting against the ropes that were tying his hands to the headboard, "I need more, I - I want to come, please!"

Sam and Dean were lying on either side of the squirming angel, their naked bodies pressed up against his, one hard cock grinding against each of his hips. Sam was kissing his neck and making low moans into it, two of his fingers buried in Castiel's ass and pumping lazily into it. Dean was alternating between kissing him and biting his ear, stroking his cock so slowly it almost made Castiel cry. He tried to buck up into their hands, crying out another "Please!" when they refused to go any harder or faster.

* * *

Sam snorted and buried his face in Castiel's dusky feathers, grinning as they tickled his nose. "Why don't you have these all the time?"

Castiel was lying on his back on the bed, one wing folded under Sam's head, the other splayed out across the sheets. "They're kind of... cumbersome on a human form."

"Yeah, but they're _fantastic._" Sam nuzzled his way up to Castiel's face and gave him a kiss on the nose. "They're soft and beautiful and I love this bit here... " Sam ran his hand over the base of Castiel's wing, where it met his shoulder. " ... where the feathers are all poofy and fluffy."

Castiel frowned. " ... I am _not _poofy."

Sam snickered. "You are so poofy."

"I'm an _angel._"

"You're a _poofy_ angel."

"If I tied you to the bed and licked you all over, would you stop calling me that?"

Sam bit his lip, running a hand down Castiel's chest. "One way to find out."

* * *

"Dean - fuck - we're on a fucking job, we can't do this right now - "

Dean pressed Sam harder against the wall, growling into his neck and unbuttoning his suit hungrily. "Sam, we've been on a job for a _week, _I've got needs."

"You and me both, man, but - fuck - " Sam glanced around anxiously and groaned when Dean's hand pressed between his legs, palming his cock. "_We're in some dead lady's house_," he hissed.

Dean shrugged and cocked his head. "Well, we're giving the crime scene a very thorough examination." He gave Sam's cock a squeeze, grinning when his brother gasped. "FBI don't have to explain themselves, right?"

"D-Dean... " Sam's eyes fluttered closed and he stopped protesting when Dean dropped onto his knees. "Oh... oh fuck, Dean, _fuck._"

Dean was nosing at the bulge in his pants, mouthing it, staring up at him with that smug look that always made Sam either want to clock him one or fuck his brother into a mattress. He didn't really have a chance to choose, though, because Dean had his pants undone in record time and then a warm, wet mouth was sliding over his cock. Sam doubled over and grabbed Dean's hair and made an _embarrassingly _loud noise as his brother sucked on him.

"Oh fuck - Dean - god - been too damn long - "

Dean was tugging his pants down, grabbing his ass, he could feel a finger teasing at his hole and it made him groan louder and thrust into Dean's mouth. Sam's hair was falling in his face, blocking everything from his vision but Dean, those pretty green eyes looking up at him and those full, perfect lips wrapped around his dick.

Sam grabbed Dean's tie and _yanked_ his brother onto his cock, groaning when he felt Dean choke. "F-fuck yes... "

* * *

Dean was sitting crosslegged on the bed with Castiel's face in his lap, stroking the angel's hair and panting. "God yes, Cas, that's it, just like we taught you... mmh, come on, that's it, deeper... "

Castiel made little moans around his cock, pressing his hips back against Sam's face, trying to drive the hunter's tongue deeper. Sam was groaning as he licked Castiel open, squeezing the angel's ass, smacking it occasionally and making Castiel choke around Dean's dick.

Dean laughed breathlessly, pulling Castiel's mouth off of him for a moment, enjoying his gasp and how used those wet, pink lips looked.

"Want Sam's cock, Cas?"

Castiel nodded breathlessly, casting a quick look over his shoulder to make sure Sam understood. Sam chuckled and stood up, grabbing Castiel's hips and rubbing his cock against the angel's wet hole. Castiel didn't even have time to breathe out a "please" before Dean was grabbing his hair and pulling his mouth back onto his cock. Castiel sucked on Dean hungrily and arched his back and _moaned_ when he felt Sam push inside him.

* * *

Castiel pulled the massive blanket tighter around himself with his free hand, the other wrapped around a steaming mug of hot chocolate. He took a sip and closed his eyes at the sweet warmth filling him up, opening them when he heard footsteps approach.

Meg gave him a crooked smile, holding up a bag of marshmallows. "Scoot over, champ."

Castiel looked around him and pursed his eyebrows. "There's plenty of room on the couch."

Meg sighed and stepped over to him, unwrapping the blanket. "Just because you're cute doesn't mean you get to hog all the warmth."

Castiel grinned when Meg tucked herself up next to him, wrapping the blankets back around them both. She smirked at him and lifted the bag of marshmallows again, murmuring, "Now how many of these do I have to bribe you with to get some of that hot chocolate?"

* * *

Sam gave a muffled shout into the tie that had been stuffed into his mouth like a gag and tied around the back of his head so he couldn't spit it out. He was bent over a table in a morgue in the middle of god-knows-where midwest, his suit undone and his pants pulled down to his knees, his own tie gagging him and Dean's tie blindfolding him. His hands were bound behind his back with Dean's belt, and his own belt was wrapped in a noose around his neck, a noose that tightened and cut off his cry when Dean gave it a yank.

"Shut it, Sam," he hissed, watching his cock slide in and out of Sam's ass, pumping into it hard. "Don't want anyone to hear."

Sam nodded, a thin whimper leaking through the gag as Dean gave another hard thrust into him and yanked on the belt again.


End file.
